Survival of the Fittest Intro
by Flamingsword94
Summary: This is the story of one town left after the arrival of the new disease in the United States. NOT LEFT 4 DEAD, ONLY BASED OFF OF IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Setting:**

Town: Archiville, New York; a small town about 153 miles to the Northwest of New York City.

Population: 57; 21 men, 24 women, 12 children

Main Characters: John, Colin, Andrew, Borris, Peter, Kieran, Josh, Alexis, Lindsey, Jessica, and Marie.

Weaponry: 5 revolvers, 3 double-barrel shotguns, and a .22 rifle

Year: 2008

**Prologue**

This infection never should have happened. On the 13th of March in 2006, there was an "accidental" launch of Russia's new nuclear warhead and *poof*, there goes the Northeastern part of the US including Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, and parts of Canada. Most of the population was wiped out by the blast, but a few got only burned and had radiation sickness. The survivors were rushed to hospitals and the majority of them saved. Just to make sure the hospital kept them for a few days after all of their surgeries were done. On the 16th of March, the victims started having uncontrollable muscle spasms every hour or so. The next day the spasms got worse with every passing hour. The doctors started giving medicine but to no effect. Every day for another three days went by the same, but on the 21st of March, all of the patients died. The bodies were moved from the hospital to the city morgue to be examined. However, the car carrying the bodies never arrived…

The infection spread to thousands every day. It didn't matter what species you were, you got infected. One year later, the disease had spread to every single being in the Western Hemisphere except for a few cities. By the time January of 2008 came, twenty cities were not infected in the US. One of those cities was Archiville, New York. They were so far north that it was originally too cold for the infected. But that was before the infected started evolving…

Archiville Population: 57


	2. Ch 1

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Chapter 1: The Whole Town**

"Holy shit, somebody help me!" Andrew Screamed. "You're not going to get me you dumb ass of an infected. You're not going to get me. Somebody freaking help me please!"

There was a pop and the infected chasing Andrew fell over dead. A few hundred feet away Colin, John, and Borris appeared from behind the wall surrounding the town. John had a .22 rifle in his hands with a scope attached to it for emergencies. "Borris go tell the town it's here! The infection has spread to the North!" Andrew began shouting. As soon as Borris heard the message he turned around and bolted for the church where the town had gathered ever since the news of the infection first came over the radio. Andrew was the "volunteer" of the week to go get some food from the neighboring towns whose people had fled further north to Canada. The volunteers were allowed one shot of revolver ammo, and they had the sheriff's revolver. The sheriff was a man named Phil Walker who was a complete coward. Any time there was any sort of a real threat he would go and hide in his office or in the church steeple taking a double-barrel with him. Because he never took charge, Borris, John, Colin, and Andrew sort of became the town's automatic leaders. The revolver was in case the worst happened. Luckily it hadn't come to that in the case of Andrew. Immediately after Andrew got inside the gates of the wall he fell over and started puking. "Damn it, Andrew! How far did you run?" asked John.

"Four miles," Andrew coughed.

Colin looked puzzled, "So let me get this straight, you ran four miles in a full on sprint?"

"Yep, I also unloaded a full round of revolver ammo on that thing and it just wouldn't die." Andrew added.

"How in the hell did you get a full round of revolver ammunition? Last time I checked, each ammo runner only gets a shot per run," stated Colin.

"I found a gun shop that had a couple of boxes of rounds left, but I was already being chased so I dropped my canned foods and grabbed six shots of revolver thinking that it would rip the infected following me apart. It got back up after each shot, so I turned around and ran back towards town."

"They must be changing…" Borris said. No one had even realized he was there. "I told the town," he said. "Half of them are complaining, the other half of them are trying to calm the kids down, and the sheriff is hiding in the steeple with the shotgun as usual."

"We need to find some weapons for each town member. If the infection has just started spreading, we have about a month before the horde will get here." John stated. "That gives us plenty of time to have a group of people run to the neighboring towns to look for weapons."

"We should also send a messenger north to some of the towns up there to see if they can send men to help us. If the horde is coming, we have to stand together to prevent them from traveling to the heavily populated cities in Canada." Borris said.

"Good idea, do we all agree on this?" asked Andrew.

"Yes," everyone said simultaneously.

Borris was assigned to finding a volunteer for a messenger run to Canada. John and Colin were both looking for four more volunteers to search for some guns and other supplies in neighboring towns. Andrew was resting. His girlfriend Marie was worried sick about him, but everyone told her to let him rest. The sheriff had committed suicide after he learned that he horde was coming. John was able to get his wife, Alexis, and a teenager named Mark to join the supply run. Colin got his wife, Lindsey, and his brother, Taylor, to come on the supply run. Borris was able to find a girl a year older than him to join in on the run to Canada. Her name was Jessica. They would be heading for a supposed refugee camp near Montreal first thing in the morning. John, Alexis, Colin, Lindsey, Mark, and Taylor would be headed out in two days because they wanted to make sure that everyone was taken care of before they left. Everyone settled in for what was probably their last good-night's sleep in a while.

John and Alexis walked over to the old motel thinking it would be a good place to talk about what they were about to attempt.

"Why'd you volunteer for this trip?" asked John.

"I know that there isn't a good chance that most of us will return from this trip, and I couldn't just sit here waiting to hear whether you've lived or not when I could have done something to help." Alexis responded.

"Hey, don't talk like that. The horde isn't coming for a month. That means that the worst we will see is a couple of basic infected and maybe one of the advanced infected that Andrew faced, and if we face one of those, I have my .22 rifle to take it out. This is actually one of the missions with the lowest chances of casualties that we've ever done or ever going to do." John said. "So don't talk like this is it. This is just the beginning…"

Archiville Population: 56


	3. Ch 3

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Chapter 3: The Supply Group**

The day after everything had been planned out every supply that could be useful for the trip was loaded onto a bus. The bus's only window was the windshield. The rest of the windows had been busted out and replaced with steel plates. The windshield was reinforced by two metal fences coated in barbwire on the outside. It was the prized vehicle of the town because of its durability and its ability to be a mobile fortress. It was chosen because it could hold all of the volunteers and because it could hold any supplies the supply group found. On the day that the group was supposed to leave, the bus contained food, water, fuel, guns, and ammunition. The volunteers said their last goodbyes. Everyone stopped by Andrew and Marie's house to say goodbye. Andrew wasn't able to go because he was still recovering from his run.

The volunteers started getting loaded up at 11:00 pm, and they were on their way at noon. John, Colin, and Alexis were taking turns driving ten minute long shifts to make sure that they were fully awake when they got to the town. Andrew had given them a map that showed where the town was, and explained that the store where he found the ammunition was on the southeast part of the town. He also explained that there may have been a weapon locker in the back room of the store. The schedule was that they would get there within the hour, search for the supplies, get Andrew's food bag that he dropped, and drive east four hours to another town that they had charted on the map. They were to look for supplies and head back as soon as possible to help the set up for the defense against the horde.

"You think it will work?" asked Colin while Alexis was driving.

"What the plan? Sure as hell it will work. The plan is completely flawless." John responded.

"I'm just not sure that we'll be able to find any sort of weapons. If there aren't any weapons, what do we do?"

"I've been working on a plan for that actually," said John. "If we don't have any luck with finding weapons, we could always head further north and make a settlement in Canada or try and find Borris and Jessica."

"Good plan, except there's no way we can move 56 people far enough north in time to escape the horde."

"Let's not worry about the future. Let's just focus on what we have to do now."

"Guys, I think we're here!" shouted Alexis.

"All right," said Colin. "Let's do this. Remember what we're looking for. Don't separate from the group for any reason whatsoever. If you see an infected announce to the rest of the group where it is and we'll all take it down together."

"I don't think there'll be any, but if you get suspicions that there is a survivor around here, we can check it out if we have time." John added.

"Ready everyone?" Lindsey said.

The vehicle came to a stop and everyone jumped out looking like they were ready to get swarmed at any minute. When the coast seemed clear Colin gave the signal for everyone to move forward towards the southeast end of the village where Andrew said the ammunition was. They were creeping forward ready for a fight at any time. They surrounded the supposed ammo cash, and as John and Colin walked up to the mostly blacked out windows to look inside, John caught a glimpse of not only weapons and ammunition, but a sleeping infected beast that seemed about five feet tall, couple hundred pounds, and it looked like it walked on four legs. "Shit," John said quietly. "We got ourselves an infected bear sleeping in there."

"All of us could probably take it down, John." Mark said. "We need those weapons, or we'll suffer the loss of the whole town."

"You're right," Colin said. "I don't know what we should do. "Maybe if we all started shooting at it at the same time it would die pretty quick."

"No…" said Mark. "I've hunted a non infected bear before with my dad, and the best way to kill it is close up with a shotgun. Colin, give me your shotgun. I'll sneak in there kill it so that not everyone is at risk."

"Sounds like a good plan, dangerous but good," Alexis said.

"Okay, Mark if you don't think you'll be able to do it, just turn around and come back and we'll all shoot it together."

Mark nodded and began to open the door. Colin held it open for him in case he had to run. Mark slowly walked to the isle where the bear was sleeping. One of the floor boards below Mark's foot started squeaking. Everyone winced except Mark. Mark kept going forward until he was directly behind the bear. He had his gun loaded with two shot with another two in his pocket. He fired both with one right after the other, both into the bear's head. He started to load the shotgun when the bear got up and smacked him into the wall. John looked through his scope and saw that the bear's brain was revealed because of Mark's shotgun shots. John ran for the building thinking he could make the shot. Mark pulled off two more shots, the bear only seamed to stagger. John looked through his scope as the bear ran to chase Mark in between the isles. Mark was out of ammo, and John couldn't pull of the shot. John stepped inside just as the bear picked up Mark. Here was his chance. John looked through the scope and shot the bear in the brain. The bear staggered a bit and then fell over dead on top of Mark.

Mark didn't get up. At first everyone didn't think anything of it, but when they checked the bear, a trail of regular blood made its way out from under the bear. With the help of everyone they lifted the bear over and Marks body came with it. John looked closely at Marks back and there was a claw sticking out, and part of Mark's head was crushed. Colin noticed the wound as well and told everyone. John got on his knees and started to cry.

"It's my fault! I couldn't pull off the damn shot fast enough!" John yelled.

"Hey, no one could have made that shot. It was just his time. At least he went down fighting," Colin said to John.

"Let's celebrate his life, not mourn his death, John." Alexis added.

They stayed there for a little while talking about their fallen friend. When Lindsey explained that they still had a job to do. They all got up and started walking around and grabbing ammunition. John and Colin walked over to the door that read weapons locker. As John opened the door they heard a click, and Colin dove and knocked John out of the way of the mine's explosion. Where they were just standing were multiple scorch marks and shrapnel was sticking out of the wall.

"Damn that was to close!" screamed Colin

"Who or what in the name of God put that trap there!" screamed Colin

"I did," said a voice that came from behind them.

Archiville Population: 55


End file.
